


Falling into Darkness

by SilverNight88



Series: The King's Consort [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mind Control, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNight88/pseuds/SilverNight88
Summary: In which Pietro Maximoff has been captured by the warlord barbarian Attuma. Meanwhile villains use his capture to further their plans.





	Falling into Darkness

Falling into Darkness

 

Doctor Victor Von Doom was not a man to make angry. He was not one to be disrespected either.

“Why have you requested the honor of my presence Osborn?”

Doom waited and assed the slimy business man before him. Norman Osborn was of average height and average looks, his brown eyes were flat and his smile was just as snake like as he was.

“Thank you for meeting me Victor.”

“You may address me as Doctor Doom, or Doom. You do not have the right to call me Victor.”

“Very well Doom. I just want this to go as smoothly as possible.”

Norman was on the video screen but Doom was not fooled by the words and did not give away anything that might compromise him or his thoughts. Norman tried to stare him down but Doom’s metal face gave nothing away. He was not intimidated by this little weasel.

“Simply state your business, Doom’s time is very precious.”

“Fine. I have drawn up the papers to purchase one of your shell companies. I want you to sign them over to me. I can have the papers sent to you by tonight.”

“Why would Doom do that? I have no wish to make you an even richer man.”

“Because if you don’t then I will have all the running water, all the lakes, all the channels of water in Latveria stop. I have allies on my side that will see to it that your entire country has no water. Unless you can harvest enough rainwater to quench the thirst of all of your people then they will all die slowly of dehydration.”

“The only ones possible of doing the feat you describe are Atlanteans. Did you forget that Namor is my ally?”

“Things in Atlantis change so frequently. I merely wanted to give you a chance to allow this transaction to move quickly since your time is so valuable.”

“Please do share.” Doom said in a velvety tone, he was already thinking of a hundred and fifty two ways he could kill the man in front of him. But if he had allies in the ocean they might still go through with the plan. He needed more information.

“No I don’t think I will. Now are you going to sign or not?”

Doom knew this wasn’t about some small company that made millions a year. This was a power game and Osborn was flexing his muscles trying to see just how far he could make Victor dance on his string. Doom was no mans puppet but he was smart enough not to attack Norman now. He was a bit glad he wasn’t directly in front of the man and that he had the monitor screen separating him otherwise he would’ve  smashed Norman’s smug face into the floorboards.

Doom pushed back his green cloak and finally said, “I require time to secure my companies more sensitive properties after that I will be in contact.”

“I can only give you a day. Then my people will begin.”

Doom disconnected the call for he had nothing more to say. He let Norman have his self satisfied smile for now he had work to do.

*****

Norman’s smile dropped the second Doom’s face disappeared from the screen. He didn’t have much time. He had hoped that Doom would just sign but he had plans in place in case he didn’t. He pressed the button to the speaker that sat on his desk and when his secretary’s voice checked in he said, “Tell the team it’s a go. I want it all over the news by tomorrow morning. I want it to be the only thing in the headlines do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Came the sound of his secretary’s voice.

He sat back on his chair and spun back around to the wall of TV screens he had and changed the channel. Each one had a camera with a different view but he now changed it so that all the screens made one giant screen that showed him the cell where Quicksilver was being held. Pietro was here in his office building in New York in the lowest level, it was a risk bringing him here but it was also the safest place. Norman watched the scene unfold with as much interest as one would a bug in a glass jar. Attuma had just finished another round of torturing the prisoner and then left the cell.

*****

Attuma was a simple Lemurian. He liked fighting, fucking, and food. He liked being feared and watching the weak cower before him. He liked pain and loved to cause pain. What he hated was simple. He hated Namor. He hated all those prissy Atlanteans who looked down upon his people who saw them as little more than barbarians. He hated the fact that the ruler of the oceans was a half-breed mongrel. A bastard born prince who was weak and didn’t deserve the riches of Atlantis or to be ruler of the Sea. Why did Neptune bless their blood and not Attuma’s? How he hated it that there was someone out there who was better than he was; worse a freak of nature. Namor wasn’t supposed to exist. He was an accident and Attuma meant to set nature back on its course.

Attuma was large for his people, with bulging muscles and sharp teeth he was a fearsome specimen. A Lemurians skin was not the deep rich blue of an Atlanteans but rather a more greenish blue color. They were the ones who lived on the outskirts of civilianization where ‘might makes right’ and the strongest rule.

“Do I need to remind you not to kill your new toy? I still have use for him alive.”

Attuma hated surface dwellers and thought that all the surface men should bow down to the sea and its rightful ruler, which was soon to be him. Yet sometimes it was necessary for an alliance to gain a better foot hold against your enemy.

So he turned to the TV screen that was against the wall and faced the one who had asked him such a stupid question and replied in his grating voice that sounded like he had swallowed glass.

“I won’t be killing this one.”

Norman Osborn raised his eyebrow at the answer. He was a business man first and foremost and he saw little need in sparing one’s feelings.

“Good then our alliance will stand. Whatever you are doing it doesn’t seem to be working so I have sent for an expert.”

Attuma hated that he had to answer to this lung man but he needed to wait for the right moment.

“Why is that? I thought that you hated Namor and this thing of his is something that is special to him. So killing it would make sense as the best way to hurt him.”

Norman shot him a look of impatience and replied, “I don’t want Namor dead just yet. I have to make sure that his own allies, the X-Men, the Avengers, and others won’t rally to defend him.”

Attuma shifted impatiently, he wanted blood.

“I still think that you rallying your forces would have been a better way to go about this. Do not forget you promised me Namor’s head on a plate.”

“That you will get in the end. For now, we must use our brains rather than brawn.”

“Bah. Brains are useless without the strength to follow through. Attuma possess both make himself the rightful ruler of Atlantis.”

He could already picture being king, having his word followed and being worshipped like the kings of old. Oh how Namor squandered his crown but Attuma would not let any opportunity go to waste.

“Hmmm yes brains.” Norman’s voice was dry with sarcasm. Attuma would remember to rip out his tongue before he killed him. After he had served his purpose of course.

“I have a meeting now so you go and do whatever it is you want. The expert is on his way. I will be sure to direct him to you.” Norman dismissed Attuma. The Lemurian was not pleased with that but he would address all his issues with Osborn later for now he had a slave to break. The smile on Attuma’s face as he walked down to the cell where Quicksilver was kept could only be called sickly and disturbed. He opened the cell door and took in the sight before him.

Naked, bruised, bloody, and filthy. Pietro Maximoff was in chains that were attached to a wall. No bed was given and only a bucket on the corner for him to relieve himself. The chain was just long enough for him to walk around the small room but not enough to reach the door. It was attached to his collar and Attuma’s favorite thing was to grab the chain and drag the speedster to him. He really should thank Namor for collaring his pet. It made everything else so much easier.

*****

Pietro was standing when Attuma walked in. one of his eyes were bruised and his nose was bloody though he tried to wipe it away it wouldn’t help. He had his arms crossed and his ice blue eyes glared daggers at Attuma. His white hair gleamed in the darkness and his face was hard.

“So eager for me that you stand waiting slave?”

“I will get out of here. The Avengers will come for me and when my sister sees what you have done here. She will make it so that you never even existed.”

“Ahh but it’s already been some days since your capture. Do you know what I see?”

Pietro’s lips thinned as he refused to answer.

“No Avengers. No Scarlet Witch. No Captain America. Not even that annoying one the Hawkeye.”

“You won’t get away with this. Namor-”

Attuma laughed, “Namor? Namor couldn’t even keep you safe in his own castle. What makes you think he is ever coming for you? He probably already has another surface dweller whore in your place.”

Pietro turned his head away, Attuma loved this. He loved seeing the despair come over his victim. He was getting bored while he waited for the expert though so he moved quickly and pulled on the chain. The hard yank caused Pietro to lose his balance as he fell to the ground and was dragged to the barbarian. Attuma stood him up using the chain to lift him off the ground, and then he kept pulling until they were eye level. Pietro’s feet no longer touched the floor.

Pietro had both hands grasping the collar to keep himself from getting choked unconscious again. He glared hatefully at Attuma and in a choked raspy voice said, “You can beat me black and blue. Break my body but I will fight you. I will not let you win.”

Then Pietro spit into Attuma’s eye. The barbarian was engaged and he smacked Pietro face with the back of his hand. He dropped the speedster to the ground and began to kick him in the gut and chest, he went for maximum pain and hit him in the groin it caused Pietro to lose his breath as he huddled into himself to protect himself from more pain.

Attuma didn’t stop kicking and Pietro took every blow. Attuma kept going he wanted to hear him cry out in pain but Pietro bit his tongue until it bled. Not wanting to give the barbarian the satisfaction. Until a particularly brutal kick caused him to see stars and he gasped out. Only then Attuma stopped and bent down to mock him.

“I don’t even know what the false king sees in you. So weak and cowardly. Perhaps the talk I’ve heard is true… you must have a wicked tongue to keep Namor in your bed.”

Pietro heaved and gasped but the air wouldn’t come in. he tried to remember Steve’s training and uncurl his body so that would give his lungs room to take in the oxygen but it hurt so much. Days of brutal beatings, Attuma would only stop when his hand got too sores from hitting Pietro then he would mock him with vile words that cut into Pietro’s soul. He tried to block them out but he was feeling so powerless and everything Attuma said had truth behind it.

The time he spent here may have only been days but in speedster time that may as well have been years. Each second passing slower than the next. Every hit seemed to go on forever. His body had no constant nourishment from the lack of food and he couldn’t heal properly. Pietro made sucking noises as the pain slowly began to lessen. He could taste the blood in his mouth from where he had bitten down on his tongue.

Now he finally got his body uncurled but that was a mistake for after the first full breath he took Attuma placed his booted foot upon his chest and slowly pushed downward. Pietro felt the slight fractures of his rib bones and he tried but he couldn’t move Attuma’s foot.

“Look at you. Disgusting. I don’t know how Namor lets you touch him. But then again he always had a fondness for you walking man apes. Then again maybe Namor is experiencing something I have been missing?”

Attuma removed his foot and crouched down over Pietro so that Pietro was beneath him and he had his knees on either side of Pietro’s hips. Attuma’s hands were on the ground next to Pietro’s head. He supported himself on one hand and used his other to brush aside a strand of pale white hair that had turned pink, stained with his blood from an earlier beating.

Pietro shuddered at Attuma’s touch revulsion making him gag. Attuma’s smell didn’t help either. He didn’t smell like Namor, like the clean salty smell of the sea. No Attuma smelled like death, like rotting fish and dying things. His breath in Pietro’s face made him wish he couldn’t breathe again.

“Maybe I should experience some of what Namor has? After all if I am to be king should I have a harem full of willing…or in your case unwilling concubines to satisfy me? Would you like that?”

Pietro didn’t want to touch him, he felt smothered and trapped. He didn’t know what to say to make him go away, his instinct was to do what he always did in a fight. Strike fast and get out of range of a hit. He clawed at Attuma’s face and then he tried to run. The only thing that happened was the collar shocking him until he saw stars again and his entire body shuddered with electrical shocks. It worked. It made Attuma back off lest he be shocked as well.

Attuma touched the skin where a few drops of blood had begun to gather just under his eye where Pietro had unsuccessfully tried to blind him with his sharp ungroomed nails.

“Perhaps another time. For now we have a guest.”

Pietro looked at the doorway where Attuma stood and saw another figure just entering he was dressed in a brown cloak but when he revealed his face from underneath the hood Pietro could only let out a surprised gasp, “You?”

*****

The Red Skull was watching as Attuma beat the one called Quicksilver. He had not much interaction with the speedster but remembered that he was a protégée of Captain America.

“I trust that you find this satisfactory?”

“He is close to the Captain?”

“Yes one of his team members and he was trained under the Captain. Once our physic is finished with him we can have him complete his task. First I will need your end of the bargain.”

The Red Skull looked over at Norman and nodded.

“It will be delivered tonight if we can get the speedster back to Captain before tomorrow is done. I want Rogers to know pain and misery when he kills his friend.”

“You seem so sure that Quicksilver will not survive. He may surprise you and kill Rogers.”

“No my old foe is too good and for all his years this one is still a youth. It will please me to have stuck a blow to Captain America and soon when my other plans are finished I will finally prevail.”

Norma looked at the gleaming red skin of the Red Skull and didn’t ask about the other plans. All these super villains always had one or two plans working trying to get what they wanted and as long as Red Skull delivered his payment in to help fund Osborn’s work then he didn’t care what else the Red Skull had in store for the future.

“I want to be the one who gives the order.”

The Red Skulls eyes were feverish as he watched a man in a hooded cloak enter the cell.

“That can be arranged. Follow me.”

Norman led him out of the office and down to the lower levels to pay Quicksilver a visit.

*****

It was like seeing a ghost from his past. Pietro tried to stand but Attuma’s constant abuse over the last few days had done their work. He wasn’t given anything more than a few sips of water a day. The lack of food had started to wear on him almost immediately since his body needed as much fuel as possible to function. Without food his body had started turning inward searching for sustenance. It made him weaker and his body which was already slender had began to be even thinner. Soon he would be a walking skeleton unless he ate. Pain, food, and shock were the only thoughts racing through his mind as he looked at the mutant Mastermind.

Mastermind was older now than Pietro remembered but then he had been old when Pietro was just sixteen and they had first met. He was part of Magneto’s old brotherhood of evil mutants. The same brotherhood that he and Wanda had belong to when they were saved by Magneto. The man who would later turn out to be his biological father. The lecherous old man had eyes for his sister and used to make passes at her. Pietro would rebuff them brutally and protect Wanda, the last time he had seen him they had an argument that would cause Pietro and Wanda to leave the brotherhood forever.

“Yes. Me. Oh poor Pietro who were you expecting? Your father perhaps?”

Mastermind’s voice was wobbly and full of malicious glee. He was completely bald now and had a few tattoos over his head. Pietro struggled to stand again; he was ashamed by his nakedness but his modesty had been ripped away from him by Attuma on the first day. Attuma had ripped his clothes from him stating that Pietro wasn’t fit to wear Atlantean clothing.

“Why? Why are you helping Attuma?”

“I have my reasons. Now let’s see what you been up to...”

A blast of physic power hit Pietro’s mind like a sledge hammer.

“How- how did-?”

“How did I get so powerful? Well I suppose I can thank your father for that. If he had never abandoned me and left me in the cold then I would have never traveled the world and found my true potential.”

Another hit caused Pietro to involuntary try to run. The chain grew taut and he felt his legs go out from under him as he fell onto the flat of his back choked by the collar that zapped him again and again. His mind was in turmoil by the probing telekinetic waves that Mastermind was assaulting him with. He grasped his head with his hands and tried to think of a mental wall to try and keep Mastermind out.

“Arrrahhh!”

Pietro’s yell of pain only made the sick and twisted Mastermind chuckle.

“Ah ah ah Pietro. You can’t shut your mind from me. Let’s just have a little fun why don’t we start with some nightmares?”

Pietro’s mind was thrown into his darkest nightmare he stood in darkness the grass gray beneath his feet. A sickly red moon hung low in the sky and black skeletal trees reached out for him. On the field of dead gray grass all around him were bodies of his loved ones, his sisters, his daughter Luna, Crystal, the Avengers and X-men. Every person he had called friend in his life lay there dying or died. He screamed, he howled in pain as he clutched Luna to his chest unable to let her go her body was so small and light. His heart began to hurt unable to cope with this loss. The thought _it’s all your fault Pietro it’s all your fault_ echoed in his head again and again but it didn’t sound like him it sounded like Mastermind.

 _Wake up Pietro it’s not real it’s not real_ He told himself again but then he felt a slim hand clutch his ankle and he looked down to see Finesse. His student… not his student. He taught her at Avengers Academy. He and her they were friends but now she held his ankle and he sank down next to her. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth stained in red from her blood as she coughed,

“Why-why couldn’t you save me?”

She stuttered her words and Pietro wanted to hold her but he couldn’t let go of Luna. Luna with her big blue eyes forever closed,

“Finesse…I… I’m sorry.”

Finesse’s eyes tilted to the side and her hand went limp.

“Pietro.”

His father’s voice. He turned and saw him lying next to Wanda and Lorna. Two women dead. One green. One red.

Pietro took Luna back to her mother. Crystal. Her beauty was dimmed in death. He wanted to curl up next to them. He tried again to wake up but again all he heard was his father’s voice.

“Pietro.”

He walked around the bodies being careful to not step on anyone. He looked down on Magneto. His eyes were glowing within the helmet. Pietro couldn’t handle this.

“You are not real. None of this is real.”

“Pietro.”

“No. Mastermind stop this!”

Erik’s hand reached out to his son as if to ask for something, forgiveness or help, Pietro didn’t know.

“Son.”

He could feel the tears run down his cheeks. This was cruel and unkind. How long had wanted to be accepted by this man? How long had he fought to be with the ones he loved? Now he was with them but they were gone he looked at Lorna her green hair lay stark against the gray grass.

Still and unmoving.

“Please… Son.”

Pietro didn’t turn back to look at his father. He turned to go away but came face to face with Wanda. His twin. His sister. His best friend in the entire world. How could she leave him alone?

Her eyes opened at he gasped in a breath. Her dead eyes ensnared him and he reached out hand trembling wanting to touch her. Her cold eyes burned into him and she spoke.

“You should have been the one to die brother.”

Pietro screamed as he was finally released from the nightmare only to find himself inside another nightmare.

Attuma, Mastermind, Norman Osborn, and the Red Skull stood above him staring down at him. Their evil smiles made him afraid. He hunched down into himself and wondered if this was another dream. He tried to wake himself up but he couldn’t.

“You will kill Captain America for me. You will do this and then kill yourself… do you understand?”

Pietro wanted to scream NO but Masterminds control made the order stick inside his mind. He tried to fight the mental command but he felt the small nod that his head gave without his permission. All he wanted was some rest, some food, anything to strengthen him so that he could fight again. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. He wanted… someone…who? His mind flashed on a man with black hair and a shark like smile.

Mastermind laughed and it echoed in Pietro’s head.

“He yearns for the Sea King’s arms to protect him.”

Attuma’s laugh was grinding on Pietro’s ears and he clasped his ears shut with both hands.

“I’m tired of this I have real work to get to. I will be in contact soon Osborn.”

The Red Skull began to walk away and Norman followed saying, “I will escort you out and don’t worry everything will go as planned.”

The door closed shut again and Pietro began to tremble in fear. Mastermind and Attuma were still in there with him.

Then for a long time Pietro didn’t know what was real and what was planted in his mind by Mastermind who did his best to drive Pietro insane without completely making him useless.

Pietro had known his share of insanity in his life. That was inevitable when his father was Magneto. When his enemies did everything they could to bring him down. When Pietro’s own mind turned against him.

Pietro knew what it felt like to have his mind touched by another person, Maximus the Mad, Emma Frost, Xavier, Jean Grey, Rachael Summers… Mastermind. These telepaths who were evil or good never understood what it felt like to have your mind pried and laid bare. Pietro hated telepaths… but he hated Mastermind most of all. He tried to remember a promise, that he would kill Mastermind the next chance he got.

One moment he was in the cell and the next he trudged through the mass grave yard and saw Namor sitting on his throne, he was dead but he still held his trident.

He cried out for Namor and that brought him back to the cell where the monsters spoke to him.

“You want that pink-skinned prince? That abomination? I can show you want a real mer-person is like. You want that Quicksilver?”

_NO_

Pietro scrambled back not wanting Attuma’s foul touch on him again.

Mastermind watched.

Pietro’s heart thundered in his chest and he crouched down ready to fight to the death. He kicked and screamed and fought with every part of himself.

Later he would remember that.

He would remember that he fought.

Now his only thoughts were that it would end quickly so that he could go back and lay down with his family.

Every touch of Attuma’s hand, every punch that the barbarian stuck him with, and every word that he uttered barely registered in Pietro’s mind. He closed his eyes and thought of a warm bed under the ocean waves where cool arms surrounded him. Where foreign words were whispered in his ear and made him feel so much that he was afraid to commit to it since he knew that only pain would follow.

When Attuma was finished Pietro turned around so that he faced the wall and not his captors. He gave them his back that showed his backbone since he was so thin.

“Osborn said to take him to the water where he will be found.”

Masterminds voice was so loud in his ears but he stared at the wall and tried to hold himself together. A rustling of robes and the sound of an item passing from hand to hand.

Pietro didn’t know why his cheeks were wet. He shivered as the door opened and the sound of robes swished against the floor then left the room.

“Come now. Play time is over and you have a job to do. I can’t wait until I have Namor beneath my feet. Maybe before I kill him I’ll let him know just how much you satisfied me.”

Pietro felt the barbarian return to his side. He shivered harder but that didn’t stop Attuma from taking the needle that Mastermind had handed him before he left and sticking it into Pietro’s neck.

When Pietro felt the needle he twitched but Attuma held him still then he felt his world explode as the drug inside took effect. It made his entire body feel warm and fuzzy. He giggled as it raced though his bloodstream, not aware why he was laughing as his mind began to turn inside out and reality and dreams melded together in a rainbow of colors until a soft darkness overtook him and he slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait between updates. I try to post as soon as I finish writing the story. I'm still working on the next one. I was going to name this one Attuma Attacks but changed it because I introduced Attuma in the last story. As always comments and kudos are welcome!


End file.
